User talk:Bluedog187
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, feel free to ask any questions (as long as the answers aren't too obvious) or say whatever's on your mind (but if you feel you have to swear, please use *'s, we'll all know what you meant but kids use this site and it'd be best if we didn't get a million concerned parents giving us crap over it). Oh and don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~'s). I'm first! The rest of you can suck it! (kidding) Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I saw it after you sent it but didn't really care about the situation at that moment. :/ Anyway this was my question: I have a lot of decks I'm working on and the use of the forums, in my opinion, have dropped. So I have a few decks I want looked over and in the case of my LaDD Deck, a way to get a basic deck theme/idea. But I don't know if the "Decks for free" will be useful for me. I have reasons, just I can't remember them. PS. I have my deck and Windows Live (msn messenger). If you want we can duel over the IRC or Windows Live. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * Want a cookie? (look at the bottom of the section) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ** Or combo. If you can think of any cards that fit in that category, inform me. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *** Or Rare Fish. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) **** The top two decks are the ones I want you to look at. There is a different between the first deck and yours, that being the lack of Ancient Rules/Star Blast-like cards. Hope it helps. I shouldn't have to say that because you kick my a** a few times. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Beformet * Beformet wants to join the deckbuilders. the decks on his user page look good, but I gave him a trial fix and it was kinda strange (only 1 sillva is one that stands out...wtf?...) What do you say? --Tantara (talk) 01:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ya, Sorry I realized that after I posted it, so that is why I deleted it XD lol sorry bout that!! 04:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) GX Why wait man? --Dark Yugi 23:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * Mm, all right. By the way, can you tell me how to archive talk pages? I have no idea how. --Dark Yugi 23:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * K, thanks. --Dark Yugi 01:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Would it? What would you think, Bluedog? Based on your opinion, would you think that "Koa'ki Meiru Valafar" should be a good addition to my "Light and Darkness" deck, since it's a Fiend? I cheated the "Koa'ki Meiru" sequence (By discarding the "Iron Core") instead by activating "Call of the Haunted" so you would still be able to draw a card. --002517 10:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The Shining Darkness you have a link that shows the confirmation of The Shining Darkness?? RIO2016 09:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Machine/Water. I have a love for machine and both water decks and i havent been playing for quite awhile, is there any suggestions u can throw out on some new water cards or machine cards that would help get my decks up to date a little bit.? ~J4M3S~ PLEASE HELP * I'm drowning on Decks for Free! PLEASE GET ACTIVE. --Tantara (talk) 01:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Something Weird on the Tempest Magian trivia page There's an inappropriate comment on the trivia page for Tempest Magician http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Trivia:Tempest_Magician In the box above the tips, there's text calling it "Gay as Hell" Just found that weird and not really appropriate. I don't know if you are able to do anything about it, but I'm not sure how to fix it myself. Thanks for your time Vulpine 05:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Rulling issues thx for answering my question :D Rulling issues Why dont i know you in rl you answer all my questions :P hahaha ^.^ ShadowTina Look at this Do you think you could upload this for me please http://ravegrl.files.wordpress.com/2009/04/102_noah.jpg (Robbiejennings 13:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Your GB Fix Hi its me Berfomet if I may make a suggestion you may want to redo your GB fix I feel I am fairly experienced with GB's and that maybe some cards *cough*Sparticus*cough* do not belong, I'm not trying to tell you how to fix decks or anything I just feel that the deck had a few out of place cards.--Berfomet 22:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks for the explination I thought you had gone crazy or something well, Happy Dueling!!--Berfomet 22:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Impossible Luck. Once, not long ago I made a trade for my friend's "Road Warrior" and "Road Synchron" for my "Black Rose Dragon". I mistakedly said "No Trade Backs", so when I could not resist to get my "Black Rose" back, he didn't accept the deal. Yesterday, I got 2 "5'Ds" tins (For only $33.95!!!) containing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Power Tool Dragon". I was so lucky that in one of those Ancient Prophecy booster packs, came an Ultra Rare "Ancient Fairy Dragon"!! I had two now, so I was able to get my "Black Rose Dragon" back from my friend for my Secret Rare "Ancient Fairy" kept the Ultra Rare to remember how lucky I was :) . He was so temped about the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" that he traded back my "Black Rose"!! Unfortunately, I lost a "Red Dragon Archfiend" during another trade, but I still have now got 2 more Dragons to collect!! :) --002517 08:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) * P.S. My bad, "Power Tool Dragon" is not a 5'D, so I have 3 more dragons to collect. --002517 08:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) People need to get over themselves I don't care if he is an admin or not. If he is wrong then he is wrong. He has a history of doing crap like that and it's wrong. Any idiot with half a brain can see he abuses his "title" (like it really matters on a site about CARD GAMES! He really needs to get over himself and stop being an ass to people he seems to have a problem with Hi from Berfomet Hi I just wanna say I don't know exactly whats going on but if you need any support at all I'm here to help and I'm pretty sure some other people would help too--Berfomet 01:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok just offering to help mute this jerk@#$--Berfomet 01:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, Happy Dueling!!--Berfomet 01:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) New Water Deck. Please leave a comment. Enjoy :) --002517 12:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) * The reason why I added "Elemental Mistress Doriado", is because her Attribute is also counted as a Water Monster, so she's fits well with the support cards. By the way, should I add more Spell and Traps to this deck?? --002517 12:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Decks for Free! Are you still interested in helping BEWK and I? We're missing you! --Tantara (talk) 15:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * Ok, thanks. I'm going to be taking my trimester exams this week (we have trimesters, not simesters here... 3 midterms/finals...), so I'm really going to need help! --Tantara (talk) 03:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- * My signature is still smaller than yours. I barely recognized you. **You changed your sig. Newcomers What is your opinion on Berformet and NYKid? They are both trying to get on Decks for Free!. Forum:Removal of the CategorySelect tool As you're a regular contributer. I'd really appreciated it if you could leave your opinion here. Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Stronger Decks. Hello again Bluedog, I just wanted to say that I totally got rid of my "Elemental Machine of the Destiny" Deck because all the Monsters and Spells and Traps were working along together so therefore I took all the good and strong cards out of that deck and distributed them to my 4 other decks. Check them out on my talk page. They have gotten much much (much x 5) stronger. =0 I have remaining Morphtronic Cards left so I will create a Morphronic deck sooner or later!! P.S. My stupid voting poll has deleting all my votes again... Is it okay you can vote them again? --002517 00:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Flying FOrtress SKY FIRE DECK Which cards would u use for a reactor deck. Deck Guide What do you think of my deck guide? : Yeah, I know what you mean. I usually use My Body as a Shield, Chariot, or Solemn to save my soul. heya bludog187 heya i need help to finish my deck and make it at its best i posted it on the deck free section of the forums its called cyber/Female warrior deck please help me as soon as you can and thanks in advance al info is in the forum page.ShadowTina 11:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) thanks alot for considering my request in help if you need more info about what i want my deck to be you can ask me i can tell you already a few i want it to be a cyber girl/a lil bit cyber dragon deck :DShadowTina 11:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) duel on icr?GBmaster 07:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey if you need any yugioh cards im willing to trade or sell for realy low prices like $1.00 or free for certain cards? Questions * You can respond this in my homepage though, I have a question... Is that real ok for me to post up the create card in this site under my name? If so, then I will be glad to go put up the create cards I had holding for while... --FredCat100 20:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * Alright then, that's why I asked is that's one point of those random cards that made a strange appearance, like one that summoned Stardust Dragon without Synchro Summon (DP08-EN08 for explain), etc. --FredCat100 20:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * Ah, that's what they are for... Thanks for your patience, I am understand how it going on. And again, thanks for the link to create card web. I will be more than pleasure to post some of my cards there. --FredCat100 20:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Heya Blue how is your deck revising and upgrading on my deck comming along??? :O and thx alot btw ^^--White Rose 20:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) will you be on duel channels at 1:00 later?GBmaster 22:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Spamming I just found some spamming in Leo (Son) page... can you give me some more explains of how to revive it back to normal? --FredCat100 00:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for your kindly explain. I will remember that in future. --FredCat100 12:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) this don´t made diference because site organize in alphabetic order New Hero Deck I'm trying to make a Hero deck because most of my friends use the same archtype(one is almost obsessed): Elemental Heroes. I'm trying to build one that can beat their E-Hero Decks because they always get some new and random card that makes a comeback, resulting in a loss... so could you please try to edit this deck with cards similar to this one? And I have a $20 limit. This is already a deck I built so I won't have to spend much. Also please put a "Trueman6=88 03:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" where you change. Well, if it would be very hard to mix the three, maybe just Neo-Spacians and Elemental Heroes since Neos fuses with any of the Neo-Spacians and one of my friends is selling heroes like dark neos, dark panther, so I guess Neo-Spacians and Elemental Heroes please:) Infernity Beetle That was the way they battle, but you forgot the one about Yusei's Fighting Spirit, it prevent the destruction in battle, therefore Yusei sacrificed that equip card in order to keep his famous Speed Warrior on the field. --FredCat100 23:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Ah, that's why you made some change on that page. Thanks for point it out. Hope this site running smooth in future. --FredCat100 23:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) How come when i change the Lightsworn page people always change it back? It is not an exact deck list just a suggestion of a what to place in the deck? (im relatively new at this also) oh ok, ty man. Also We need to edit the Box so that it says Lightsworn Monsters on it, the Archetype box. List of modified cards Hi, I want to tell you that the article of List of modified cards is a very good a addition to this page and I want to say that it can be better. I think that (I don't konw how many) some cards are missing of the list like Gemini Imps, I will investigate more of those cards and if I find them I will tell you. Paladin Endymion 03:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) D.Kaiser - MSN Hey, chances are I won't be on MSN for a while (Bluedog cheers) because I don't have wifi where I am and the connection cord doesn't work. Just giving you the heads up. Talk later. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Brand new, stronger decks. Hello again Bluedog, we have not talked for a while, but during this period of time, I haven't edited my Talk and User page about my decks, so I have had new and improved stronger decks than before. I've recently added Secret Rares and Ultra Rares to my decks (Other than my Water Deck) to make them shine. You can vote again, or you could just have a look around and see what's new. You might even have to change your mind about these decks... ha ha ha. --002517 09:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) * By the way, I finally got my hands on "Stardust Dragon". It took a long time probably because bad luck was hanging over me from getting a Super Rare version of this card in a Duelist Pack. Scrap Knights whats the point of your gay cards? it seems completely random Just saying hey im just saying, you say you like dragons, red eyes, and cyberdarks but you make a random deck instead. Done.PoirotH 20:13, December 26, 2009 (UTC) well i know that berserk work very well with a yubel deck X-Sabers/XX-Sabers Hey Blue, I was wondering what your opinion on whether the XX-Sabers are upgraded X-Sabers, as they don't have the same name, effects, or appearance. DemonGodAsura 05:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Card Trivia:Wall of Revealing Light It had been horribly vandalized. Runer5h 23:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h Thank you Apparantly someone vandalized my User Page while I was away, and I checked the history seeing that you cleaned it back up. I send my appretiation. Also, would it be possible to IP ban this unregistered user? He also left a very innapropriate message on my Talk page.--Akiza Izayoi 01:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) All right then, thanks. Which Admin would log on most often?--Akiza Izayoi 01:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I complete agree with what Akiza'sRose66 said, as those idiot are very rude about put something like dick and stuff in those page... For all unregistered users, they need to not have any power to edit anything, unless they have account to do so. --FredCat100 03:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :That's why I mentioned "Unless they have account to do so." as it referred to good unregistered user to have their own account to join here. The more members, the merrier! --FredCat100 03:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Then can we tell the admin about this idea? --FredCat100 05:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then, restrict them to have account and having easy time with site or you rather clean up whole mess after one by one? --FredCat100 05:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, make each email to be on one account, as it worked in other site I visited. And if they have same IP, it will also be restricted to one as well. I just find those trash little more annoyance than you are... just don't like going there, change it, and come back to find other one to fixing. --FredCat100 06:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Unless Admin can be quite smart... but still, I rather one account on one email instead of random crap over pages. --FredCat100 06:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey It's fine, really. I've got a few new people that seemed skilled enough, so we original deckbuilders can take a little break, haha. Anyways, I'm archiving the page right now (your taking of the dog deck actually interupted it, a bit). My plan for archiving was that I'd leave an example of each deckbuilders' latest work on the page, but it's becoming too unorganized. I'd gladly say yes to you archiving the decks after today. Thanks! --Tantara (talk) 05:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * Once a week or so should be fine. Thanks, again! --Tantara (talk) 15:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Irony part I think that person should mean by in order they appeared, as first two are in first show, while last, as third one, is in third show. But that's what I think. --FredCat100 01:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then... thanks for clear it up for me. --FredCat100 02:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me on my dog deck, i really like it * Hello, Bluedog. I wanted to say, I can't seem to duel using programs I've downloaded on my computer because there is a connection problem. Can I duel you on YuGiOh! Wikia Duel Terminal? Thanx. --002517 03:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Duel Great! I got you! I just received your message meaning we can duel now? --002517 07:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) * OK, no problem. I'm in Australia, near Brisbane which is at the very edge of eastern Australia. You mention on your User-page that you are in the United States. But where about? --002517 07:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) * OK, I've just checked the World Map with Time hour differences. From Brisbane to Southern California, you are 6 hours ahead of us, but a day behind (Ie. 18 hours behind us). And I am 6 behind you, but a day ahead etc. I am definitely sure about this. So, just asking, what times are you around tomorrow (American Time)? --002517 07:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) * Great! I'll see you tomorrow 10 AM (Australian Time) which means it will be 4 PM in California America. Or, I might sign in around 12 PM (Australian Time) which will be 6 PM California America. I am looking forward to this duel. See You! --002517 07:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) * Hello, Bluedog. It must be 8:00 PM over there. I am all set for the duel. Hope it's not too late, but please reply so I know you're there. I'll be connected for a while. --002517 04:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) What a minute... Aren't we making a new Duel Terminal Page and dueling there? I've never used the IRC before... --002517 04:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) * OK, Bluedog, Here's the link to the page: Duel Terminal: 002517 V.S. Bluedog187 Have fun, I'll start my turn. --002517 04:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget, You can restart the page for any changes to the duel terminal. --002517 04:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) You haven't been responding for a long time. You alright there? --002517 04:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow!! I'm really amazed you had me finished red-handed. Well done. Your deck is really powerful and I've gotta admit. Maybe we can duel another day? Next time, I'll use my Twilight D.D. Burn Deck. Thanks for your time Bluedog! --002517 06:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Spamming That guy just keep changing it back to normal as if the movie had not been existed... Time to ban him! --FredCat100 00:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah alright then, and when I checked t3h history, it seem like he did all the change. And nothing of your name were there. --FredCat100 00:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) * Hello there Bluedog, maybe on the weekends we can duel again. Unfortunately, I'm back in school, so I will be busy on weekdays. I wanted to say I've never used the IRC channel. Can you teach me how to use it or is there a page that can tell me how to use it? Thanks! --002517 01:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I'm the one that kept editing the "Movie Pack 2010" link. The reason for that is, well...the pack doesn't actually exist and I feel that link (as well as the page itself) needs to be deleted. There is no report online whatsoever about this movie pack actually existing. -- 01:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yugioh Deck Template Hey could you make my decks into that Template Format that you have on your Page, If you could that would be cool ( I'm not done with the Lightsworn but edit it if you must0. Thanks in advance- ahampster1 Re: On my user page i followed the instructions closely on how to make a deck templete but it still doesn't show as a deck template ( i checked and double checked ). could you find what im doing wrong- thanks agian in advance. Decks for Free! * If a deckbuilder asks a question that isn't being responded to, either you or the deckbuilder can remove it. As some people are taking multiple decks, they may forget about some. If you see a request that's been idle after a question's been asked, delete it. And if a request has been on the page for a month, leave it. I'll get to it eventually, the requester may be patient. --Tantara (talk) 01:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I saw the link, but Blackwings0605 must be lying. I tried to find this movie pack with google and I came up with nothing. There's not even a picture for it. The info claimed that this pack was released the same time as the movie, and yet there is nothing about it since then. -- 01:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Dear Duelist, I would like in inform you that I have just created a duelist friendly and safe chat on my user page for duelist. I'm also asking if you would like to be a moderator for the chat. I, as the owner, have seen you about the boards all the time and would be honored if you would accept this position. I can see from experience you love/enjoy this game as much as I do and will work to helping other duelist who may not be as experienced as you. If you wish to decline this offer please feel free. If you would like to accept please leave me a message on my users page with the name you are going to be referred to on the Chat. Thank you and I hope to talk to you soon. --TheDivineDuelist 00:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) what not to goldd is card destruction, lightning vortex is another equal brain control that happen is i make some faster and was a mistake maldito perro you are an idiot YuGiOh! IRC Problem... * Hi there Bluedog! I tried to access the IRC page so I can prepare a duel quickly, but unfortunately all my browsers say: "Name cannot open this page because it does not recognize an "IRC" Page." I wonder what I should do. Maybe we can try out that Duel Terminal Page again... or I hope there's a way to get around this. --From 002517 03:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks Bluedog! Though there is another problem/s. One, when I type my Username on the #Wikia Channel, it says that my typed username (002517) is an erroneous name. And two, if #Wikia Channel is not the correct channel to go to, then which one is the correct channel for chatting and dueling? Thanks. --From 002517 10:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bluedog!! It worked!! OK, so I will see you on Saturday or Sunday. First, I will send you a message on YuGiOh! Wikia (On your Userpage) and then I will see if you are there. When I am on the IRC channel, my username will be "duelman142". Thanks for your help! --From 002517 10:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) dude not for nothing but are u insane? JACK SAID HIMSELF ITS THE FIFTH DRAGON HELLO????Hairball420 20:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::what was said to my very first statement on the signer dragon talk page was doubting what i said about bfd being the fifth dragon so i was right to say i told u soHairball420 20:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yo at least we finally know though right?Hairball420 20:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Duel * Hello Bluedog. It must be 4:00PM at your place. I'll wait for you until I get a reply and then I will duel you on the IRC channel. Thanks! --From 002517 00:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Bluedog! Wait wait wait! What will be your username on the IRC? --From 002517 00:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * OK, that's great. Thanks. See you at the IRC! --From 002517 00:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Bluedog. I think I conversation has suddenly stopped in the IRC. Our last message was "You forgot something". Maybe there's a problem with the connection between us? --From 002517 01:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * But I never did quit out of the IRC. Or was I talking too long. What does Ping Timeout mean? --From 002517 01:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Anyhow, I can't even seem to open my own User Page on the IRC, so can we consider this as an "Interrupted" duel? I still congratulate you for beating me in the previous duel. Well done, and we shall have a great match the next duel. At Gold Coast, we are getting poured with rain and storm all thanks to that cyclone. Maybe no dueling on stormy days! LOL! Thanks for your time Bluedog! --From 002517 01:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Would you mind archiving the completed decks on Decks for Free! for me? It's getting pretty crowded. Thanks. --Tantara (talk) 00:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Signer Dragons I think that I agreed with one who talk about spamming on that poor page, it should put up some protect to prevent it from being change so often. I am little tired of see it change like 1500 times in an hour. --FredCat100 03:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) More like a long while, as of each week, new episode is adding. --FredCat100 03:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) N00b changes Those are driving me crazy, that's the why I want this site to be more protect instead of spamming change into random pointless stuff. Time to block those unregister users from change too many. --FredCat100 22:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It appeared that he stopped screw us up. Would it either his boredom or Admin return and saw the whole mess, then decide to rape him down. --FredCat100 23:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Dark World Page? I've seen that there is many changes in the Dark World page lately like taking out all of the deck list. Is this to "re-simplify" the page agian because of all the repeating decks? (I can make a "recommended card" list and a "Dark World Skill Drain" and that could be the page. I am just confused at what everyone is doing to this page sry. Hey blue can you help me ? Hey bleudog187 i am entering my sneak peeks at Saturday but i cant find a good build from ABPW i am thinking of a machine deck.Can you help me? Crimson Angel^^ 21:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Well the sneak peeks are like you get 5 booster packs and you got to make a deck from what ever cards you get then no trading and no extra cards you got only what ever you pull.So i was searching at the card list to find a possible connection between the cards i might pull but i ended up Nowhere.I was thinking if i pull some good machine i could make a deck but then i could not make up a good strategy to win or make a better mix of cards.(deck must be more than 20 cards) Can you help me out?? I was wondering if you could help me on my deck?? I'll be entering Local tourney soon and I want to use a Horus Visions (courtesy of Tantara). He didn't have that much time to help me with this... I dont mind spending on this one... Pls feel free to decline on this one... Thanks... SparkX 02:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) * it's like a hopeless dragon but revolves around Horus LV6/LV8 and Future Visions, I like it to be a anti meta if possible... SparkX 09:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) **I'm happy to hear that you liked my idea, well, if you'll ask bout the current meta here in my place, Dads, Chaos, LS, Twilight, Darks and GB's are still popular in here,. A list of side deck will totally help me. Thanks again and sorry for asking too much of your time... SparkX 01:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yea kind of like that Ok thanks for your time anyway i will send you the deck i will build.And maybe tell me what i did wrong :) Crimson Angel^^ 07:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Most Recent Image Thanks for headbutt me back to correct line. I hate those stupid changes, as they keep change image too many times. --FredCat100 01:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yugi or Atem (Yami Yugi) Are you positive it's little Yugi who used that spell card? I only seen Atem/Yami Yugi in duel for whole time. --FredCat100 02:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the real point is, did Yugi make an attention or Dark Yugi did? I think Yami Yugi did the whole work through the show, so why not just put his name instead of little Yugi? C'mon, how many time have little Yugi actually duel? --FredCat100 02:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Here's my build Behemoth is actually a very good addition to a Fiend Roar Deity Beasts build, as I've found. Easily tribute summoned, and gets much-needed beasts back in your hand. Here's the build I've created for a Fiend Roar Deity Beast deck. By the way, you want to abuse the HELL out of FRD Legion. Its effect is golden, let me tell you - Pot of Greed in monster form. I've gotten games where I've gotten three in the first turn - that's 6 free cards. This deck swarms like crazy, and very seldom does it have a bad hand. You'll love it. Runer5h 04:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h Elemental Hero Fusion vs Instant Fusion Is that true, Elemental Hero Mariner can be summon through Instant Fusion? --FredCat100 15:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Link explains I am curious how can you enter those link with part, like [[Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but to show it while it's still on normal page like you read it everyday. I tried like this; Blue-Eyes White Dragon But it showed link instead, it should be other way... --FredCat100 21:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, no wonder that ever exist; nowiki stuff... >_> --FredCat100 21:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Frog Picture Thanks for helps, that idiot didn't doing very well. He need to stay off stupid path. --FredCat100 02:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Most Troll, he just want to have those pictures in. And thanks for clean up the mess. I seriously don't like him already. --FredCat100 02:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Now you see that, he's more of troll, not newb. So block him and move on. --FredCat100 02:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Froggys I know you destroyed those frogs that i added but you don't need to delete the pictures that i added on that page.--Brandondorf9999 02:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Duel * Hi Bluedog! Are you ready for a duel? I am. Again, I an say a lot happened this week, meaning my deck is pretty updated. I see you around until I get a reply. --From 002517 02:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) * No, no, no its OK. Things like that happen, but thank-'you' for replying to tell me you were unavailable. Well, I'll see you on the weekends, for a good duel! : ) --From 002517 10:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) * Hi Bluedog! It's OK if your not around right now, but is it OK we can duel again on the IRC Channel? If you are there (I'm sure, it's 5:00 over your place) then I'll wait for a response from you. Thanks Blue. --From 002517 01:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) * Then again, it's OK. Next time we can discuss what is the best time to duel and when you're around on the weekends. --From 002517 06:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Staunch Defender Sorry about putting the foot in other people's face about that card. I was little drunk from my sweet tea I had today. --FredCat100 20:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Blackfeather Dragon Web War I just see that unregister member and member fighting over the page of Trivia on Blackfeather Dragon. Can you go and settle them down? --FredCat100 23:58, March 4, 2010 (UTC) yes it will go down to 0 use a calculator 2500 divided by 2 will go to 0 just keep pushing = * Hi Blue. Oops, now it's my fault. Sorry I wasn't around on the weekends. I had to get a piano examination test from my teacher on Sunday (Saturday for you though). Sorry 8( --From 002517 11:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I cannot... ...believe that member kept change/post same thing after you did twice... He should be banning by now. --FredCat100 23:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I just surprise to see same member editing after you revived it back to normal. --FredCat100 00:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) That's good, and question; if my opponent using card to special summon my Night's End Sorcerer from my graveyard onto his/her side of the field. Would he/she activate the effect or should I? --FredCat100 00:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fast answer. I would remember that in future. --FredCat100 00:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) WC10 Expect to see me back Wednesday night, unless of course, you're hiding. PS. D*** YOU CODE JUNKIES, I NEED WC10 CODES SO I CAN BE AN ENFORCER WITH AN AWESOME DECK!!! PS. I slaughted that first race on my third try. 1:12 I believe it was. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Call of the Haunted Glitch I know, but it do happening in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, through GameFAQs member, they talked about that recently. --FredCat100 15:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Psychicker Tip Page One unregistered user keep say that Fusion Psychic cannot be special summon by Summoner of Illusions, is that true or wrong? --FredCat100 20:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I don't understand why other user just put in Navi and never notice the mistake in first place... the one started with L, saw that as second editing. --FredCat100 20:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Outstanding Dog Marron and Lightsworn Wow. It is amazing how much people will suffer over a dog. What a terrible idea. Putting it in a Lightsworn deck is laughable. 20:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... For fixing the sentence, but it can be work with Self-Destruct Button if that owner had second copy of Bait Doll in same hand... --FredCat100 23:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) * Hi Bluedog. I have made a huge edit on my User Page and Talk Page. Could you have a look at my "1 Month Worked" decks which are very new and updated? I have also purposely reset my voting poll so I could get a good review on my decks. By the way, I have also placed my deck lists on my User Page, which is much more convenient for other users. Hope to see some progress made on my decks. See you tomorrow! --From 002517 05:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * OK, I switched off that ridiculous custom signature that I didn't even notice I put on. Anyway, thanks for voting. I will see you tomorrow and hope to have a good duel (Without interruptions! LOL) --From 002517 12:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * Hello Bluedog. I am ready for the ultimately exciting duel on YVD!! I hope your around somewhere. Anyway, see you soon. --From 002517 01:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * Correct, we are dueling on the IRC channel. See you there. --From 002517 01:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Good idea? Is that good idea to put random link that talk about Raina being look like other character from FF (Final F.) in her trivia page? It seemed annoy being removed and reposted few times. The one I am talk about is last line in Trivia page. --FredCat100 20:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Very interesting... only different are their clothes... But I am not really sure if their attitudes are same... --FredCat100 21:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh you, I mean by their behavior, in picture you showed me seem so jumpy and overexcited while Raina here seemed to be full of energy but not so jumpy like her. --FredCat100 21:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's the reason why I don't want that included with so little evidence. Just one picture? Fuuuuuuuuu- C'mon! --FredCat100 21:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for being annoyish... But, some unregistered member think that I don't accept his change on Akiza Izinski article. He just deleted some important part that should be included due to anime show. Like removed a part of how she was saved by Yusei, and added some cruel, like "her last place" as of her house and Divine being her thing. Just check the history to prove him wrong. --FredCat100 23:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that one just keep removed the point about her relation with Yusei. I don't like it. --FredCat100 23:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Judgment Dragon Revive to Normal Just noticed that when I went check the history of Judgment Dragon article. I found your sense of humor as I looked at it. It seem like you're affected by those GameFAQs members... >_> --FredCat100 22:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh well, the part of "Lrn2..." is directly from GameFAQs for many time. It's like they always say that to make stupid one paying attention to what effect actually doing, like Shura can removed Vayu's effect of cannot Synchro Summon on the field. Or etc., blah... --FredCat100 22:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Decks for Free!... ...could use a bit of cleaning, if you wouldn't mind haha. Thanks! --Tantara (talk) 23:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) * Alright, thanks! --Tantara (talk) 00:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i hate you: why do you keep messing with the card names? you want me to report you? noob.... LOL at the name you added. You know it is fake and lame. Stop with the vandalism, mah friend. =/ OMG! You did it 23:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey do you mind having a look at my user page?? i can't put my cards into a decklist and i've asked Tantara but he says he's got no idea and recommend me to find you so you must be one hell of a computer guy and duelist right?? thanks in advance. —— tommy666 0344hr, 21st March 2010(UTC) *you're the man!! —— tommy666 0801hr, 23st March 2010(UTC) Forgot Oops, sorry Bluedog. I totally forgot that we were having a duel today. NOOO!! Well, by stomaching it, we'll have to wait next week... --From 002517 11:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Illegal User? Hey, I know that's wrong to post any image in User Page, right? As of them relate to the site itself... I saw this member; Akisa has two of card named Red Rose on her user page. You can answer this question under same topic that Deus leave behind. --FredCat100 12:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for your respond, I will go to him then. --FredCat100 20:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix Gearfried Hey, Thanks for the notice about this card. I had never heard of anyone treating it differently to other Gemini monsters before. Then again, I'm not that familiar with them, to be fair. At any rate, thanks for clearing that misunderstanding up. Especially for doing so in a civilised fashion, which seems to be the exception rather than the rule here. Sincerely, Gerhardified 19:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) The King Revival It's deleted because it was proof nothing? --FredCat100 19:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC)